User blog:AdaciccicadA CicadaadaciC/mindcontrol and mindvirus via mkultra versus kstxi stc-ksc
'These are the same goals and methods the media viralists have. Presenting culture as a giant, interconnected organism, they hope to foster a spirit of cooperation. Using viruses to seek out the cracks or inconsistencies in existing systems, they develop a culture that repairs itself much in the way a colony of bacteria mutate to avoid extinction or an ecosystem adjusts itself to achieve homeostasis. This concept has gone far beyond the metaphorical level. A new kind of computer virus has been appearing on the networks that does not have anything to do with programming language or crashing systems. These viruses are meant to serve as memetic devices or meme-carriers, which express themselves in the way they mutate passing from system to system, node to node. They work like the kids’ game “telephone,” where a message is passed around and the joy is in discovering how the message changed from person to person. When the message is a virus, though, its contents are hoped to evoke a response.' ''No, Virus 23 is a MK Ultra tool kit for people with exceptional abilities such as telepathy and telekinesis. Most of the victims of the virus don’t even know that they are infected. You’ve seen the most basic results of their mind weapons being used on Children with the Blue Whale game. Most children are too innocent to be able to cope with the results of the mental games. Tide Pods, Gamer Gate, Gulf Rumors, Pizza Gate, they were all virus 23 memes that are designed to manipulate people in a way that is absurd at first glace, nonsensical at second glace, but upon further reflection and more thought involvement, the thoughts grow inside your head and become living memories that begin to eat you alive from the inside out. How is this done? When the vault 7 tools were leaked to wikileaks, the team that hacked the NSA to steal the Vault 7 toolkits, did so without detection. That is how most of the better hackers avoid detection. When it is discovered that you have been hacked, it is way too late, typically months go by without detection. By then the result of the use of the data that was acquired becomes a weapon for use in the hands of the cyber terrorists. President Obama tried to stop this from happening but in doing so, he became mind hijacked and forced to swing at bat for the hackers. You may have seen the Obama Moloch memes. This is called precision deep fake. Where you can persuade anyone to believe that you have believable provable material on someone that nobody will not believe it. '“Media culture enthusiasts like “Bill Me Tuesday,” a hacker from Santa Cruz, want computer users to think of viruses more positively. Using a healing medical model, Tuesday explains: “Viruses can act like a logic analyzer. As the virus goes through the operating system, it stops at certain checkpoints, doing its rounds in a given amount of time. This checkpoint will report back what the condition is.… Essentially the virus will serve as a means of creating a self-repairing system.… The goal is a self-repairing, crash resistant system, similar to the way our bodies repair themselves. Biologically we are the product of thousands of microorganisms cooperating together. We can apply that kind of thinking in the computer world. We are modifying the concept of a virus to serve us.”' 'A new kind of computer virus has been appearing on the networks that does not have anything to do with programming language or crashing systems. These viruses are meant to serve as memetic devices or meme-carriers, which express themselves in the way they mutate passing from system to system, node to node. They work like the kids’ game “telephone,” where a message is passed around and the joy is in discovering how the message changed from person to person. When the message is a virus, though, its contents are hoped to evoke a response. ''' Category:Blog posts